SeductressInWaiting
by xturkeyxsexygranneh
Summary: “Now listen well and take heed, little Hermione and let Mistress Ginny tell you her secret about boys. It’s time you learn the sacred art of seduction.” HGDM. 7th Year. Beware: OoC and some unsuitable language for innocent eyes... Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Seductress-in-Waiting**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. **

**Beware: Characters are very out of character. Some words are not suitable for innocent eyes. **

**.o00o00o.**

Maybe you're all wondering by now, how Hermione Granger could do such things, being the "brains" behind the Golden Trio, best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived, the highest O.W.L.'s since Lily Potter and oh, the Head Girl by the way. Let me tell you, even she didn't know that she could do all those things.. and then some. How do I know? Well, maybe because I AM Hermione Artemis Granger. Duh!

It all started on one innocent Tuesday.

**F****L****A****S****H****B****A****C****K**

The day started normally with me hauling Lavender and Parvati out of their beds. Honestly! If I don't wake them up every single day, they wouldn't have time to put all their glitter and make-up to their faces and then get detentions with Filch for the rest of their lives. So, anyways, today, they get a special treat, the treat I give them when I'm in a bad mood, to cool off and have somebody to laugh at to lift my mood. An ice bucket appeared out of nowhere and splashed and dropped the ice cold water with a few solid ones, courtesy of the Great Lake and Kitchens, respectively.

I walked towards the door out while ticking seconds off my fingers.

………...5…………

………...4…………

…………3………….

………...2…………

………...1…………

"Ow! Brr!!! Why'zit so cold?" came the sleepy voices of Lavender and Parvati, slowly stirring, complete with teeth chattering. Let the countdown begin again…

……...3……….

………2……….

………1……….

"Hermione! I'm soooo gonna get you!" came the simultaneous exclaims. Merlin! They could pass up for twins, let me tell you.

I quickly slammed the door as soon as I saw them ready to throw the ice cubes at my direction. Sure enough, I heard thuds of the cubes making contact at the door.

"See you later girls! Oh yeah, it's 7:22, by the way.. so you better hurry up. Only 8 minutes to go for Potions!" I hollered as I heard them shriek in unison.

**OoOOoooOOoOooOOooOoOOo2 hours later OooOoOOoOoOoOooOoOoOOooOoOo**

MERLIN! That Potions class was like, the worst I had! Turns out, Snape like me, was in a bad mood today. Worse than usual. So he had us make 3 potions in two hours! I never knew I could work so fast when in pressure. But hey, hey, what can I say? I'm simply brilliant. So then, I turned around the corner to go to my next class. And then somebody pulled me into this really small, cramped space. I immediately panicked. So against better judgment, I did what girls do when in panic. I screamed.

"AH----mph!" A hand clamped my mouth and I turned around to face my "captor." And then I did the most embarrassing thing I could do at that moment. I drooled. Like a dog, with my eyes wide open like this: O.O

The boy, scratch that, a MAN who was hotter than hell was staring at me. He had this intense grayish eyes that was very familiar, although I can't place them at the moment. I became immediately aware of my current state, which is drooling, so I quickly wiped my mouth with my robe and blushed crimson. Oh Gawd, this is sooo embarrassing. And then, said man smirked. Wait a minute… that smirk is familiar also!

"See what you like?" came his drawling voice.

Hey! I know that! That voice belongs to…

And then, before I could even finish my thoughts, he pushed me at the wall and suddenly kissed me. Right there, right now, without my permission! How rude! But hey I don't mind, as long as he keeps doing what he keeps on doing. Merlin! I can't even form coherent sentences in my head! And then his long fluid fingers brushed through my hair and his other hand tracing circles on my back.I can't help but moan.

I wish I hadn't. Hadn't moaned I mean. 'Cause then, he stopped kissing me and then looked at his watch, and then exclaimed in this hysterical but really husky voice "Damn! I'm late for Transfig! McGonagall is so gonna kill me." And then he left. But not before another haste kiss came my way. He pushed open the broom closet and in the light, I could see his features. He had this white blond hair, that was more white than blond. His robes was disheveled and his Head Boy badge was lopsidedly hanging. And then my mouth opened in shock, it was Draco Malfoy.

He smirked again his annoying Slytherin smirk and said in a voice that I know that will later haunt my dreams.. "Till next time, Granger!" And then he sped off. All this happened so fast and rushed that I was left there, staring until he disappeared. And then I noticed I was late for my OWN class and I haven't been late before! Ever. There goes my record. And I'm a Head Girl too! He is so gonna pay big time.

**End Flashback**

The weeks came fast. At least thrice a week, he pulls me into either a broom closet or an empty classroom and did things I only heard from the "night escapades" Lavender and Parvati tell me. I really don't have a social life, huh? So, whether it's in-between classes or late at night in the library, he slams me into some wall (which is very painful, you know, but I completely forgot about it much later on) and then he proceeds on kissing me like there's no tomorrow and before I get the guts to respond back, he leaves. And when I see him in classes, he doesn't seem to be affected as I am and he even has the nerve to smile cockily at me! The nerve! Argh. He frustrates me.

Until one day, I can't take it any longer. So I went to Ginny, my best friend and adviser, aside from Ron and Harry, of course, and told her my dilemma. Our conversation went something similar like this.

"So what will I do, Ginny? I can't concentrate on my studies and my Head Girl duties. One second, I'm walking down the corridor by the 3rd floor, and then he comes out of nowhere and kisses me senseless! And I can't even do my patrols at night! He keeps distracting me!" And on and on I talked. And then Ginny's face lights up as each minute passed. And then.her face broke into this maniacal grin and then I knew at that very second, I was in trouble.

When Ginny grins like that, something chaotic will somehow happen. Like there was this one time when I sat down beside Harry, her boyfriend, who never yelps, even before Voldemort, and then he suddenly yelped and blushed crimson for some weird reason. Turns out, Ginny had her hands on his family jewels. When she told me this, I was grossed out. No one, and I mean no one, wants to hear something like that about her brother or best friend because of the disturbing images that plays through one's mind. It's disgusting, let me tell you.

So anyways, back to the present. Where was I? Oh yeah, she grinned this maniacal grin and in a wicked voice, she said: "Then get revenge."

"But how? I tried to embarrass him but nothing works! I tried to sabotage his potion but turns out, it just made it even stronger! I even pranked him to be all naked but a towel, but then he didn't mind and walked around with girls drooling over him, including me!" I shouted.

"Now listen well and take heed, little Hermione and let Mistress Ginny tell you her secret about boys. It's time you learn the sacred art of seduction." She said with this evil, evil gleam in her eyes.

"The art of seduction?" I whispered faintly, trying my hardest to not run away like the cowardly girl I was and listened to Mistress Ginny.

"Yes. You will know the man's sensitive spots. You know how to grip his cock and make him scream your name. How to give him the best orgasm he'll ever receive. To make him plead for more. How to make him yours…."

By the end of the discussion, Mistress Ginny and I were sporting wide grins. Harry and Ron suddenly passed by us and when Harry saw our grins, he ran away at top speed with Ron trailing behind him in confusion, until Mistress Ginny cackled. That scared him. He caught up with Harry in no time at all.

Draco Xavier Malfoy, watch out. Here comes Hermione Granger, Seductress-in-training!

With Ginevra Weasley as my Mistress, we shall be an invincible force! No men shall be safe from our hands.. or our panties, as Mistress corrects me later on.

"MUHUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" I cackled evilly with Ginny. And then a first year passed by us and like his predecessors, he ran like a deranged rabbit to the same direction.

Being evil is fun. Who knew? Well, if I did, I would have stopped being a saintly Gryffindor long ago and listened more to Mistress Ginny. Sigh, Oh well. Better late than never, I always say. Cackle Cackle

**.o00o00o.  
**

**Author's Note: Ohhh… Please review! I don't care much if you just want to criticize my humble writing, just don't take the criticisms to an extreme and we're cool. That aside.. PLEASE REVIEW!! PWETTY PWETTY PLEASE!!! Yes.. I'm using baby talk. I'm THAT desperate to hear from the readers! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors's Note: Yes! after months of procrastinating, I finally updated!! I'm soooo sorry for this late update and I hope this chapter makes up for it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. **

**So, without further adieu, here's…**

**_Seductress-In-Waiting – Chapter 2_**

**.o0OoO0o.**

Hermione Granger stared nervously, looking left and right, afraid that somebody will catch up on what she's about to do. Seducing Draco Malfoy.

It all started when the latter, a Head Boy, started cornering her in the 15 minutes of in-between classes. This was originally made so that students will have time to get to their designated classes which may be situated at the far-end of the castle or write last-minute additions to their assignments or go back to their common room if they forgot to bring something for their next class. But these weren't usually how Hermione spends her precious 15 minutes. If one wants to look for her, start with the broom cabinets or empty classrooms, there you will find the Heads in a very compromising position.

Also, lately, Hermione became very, very harassed. What started with the fifteen-minute-quickies developed in time to the late-night patrols and eventually, during breakfasts, afternoon meals and dinner in the Great Halls. It's a miracle no one ever caught up with them with their activities.

But enough of that! She shouldn't be reminiscing now! She has a job to do and there won't be time for any more dallying!

**.o0OoO0o.**

Draco Malfoy was a handsome boy at his age, with his white-blonde locks falling softly, making girls crazy for him. Of course, plus the aristocratic features he has, the abs and the sex appeal, who blames them? If he was not him and he was some girl, she would be all over 'him' too. He chuckled as a memory surfaced that proved his exact thoughts.

It was during 5th year. He was having a one-night stand some 7th year Slytherin girl, at a bathroom at that time when he noticed has a very interesting-looking scale with lots of glittery writings by the corner. So while pretending to moan while shagging the girl, his eyes couldn't help but stare at the so-called scale and shooed the girl away so he could read the scale properly. Here was a mental image:

**THE HOTNESS SCALE: (SINCE 100 B.C.)**

The scale has been used for the sole purpose of awarding the most deserving males throughout the centuries, who have been recognized by their Merlin-endowed blessings which consist of their outside appearances. Also, numerous accounts and reviews from girls who visit the bathroom at the end of the 5th floor are also considered and highly recommended for the judging of the candidates. Through the years, the top candidate has always been changed and updated by the current female generation.

He scanned for familiar names and he sure got them and they scarred him for life.

**A. Dumbledore. - 1901**

"_I'm usually a reserved person, but he kept me purring all night long." – M. M._

_"It's me again!__ Anyways, he invented the first flavored condoms and I was the first one to test them on him. The biggest, the tastiest and the best "lollipop" I sucked and licked. I wish i could buy that kind of lollipop at candy stores. - M.M.  
_

**T. Riddle – 1961**

"_He started the Orgasmic Revolution in the 60's" – P.P._

"_We did IT in an underground chamber somewhere. I never got tired in pumpin his dick, after that. - D.U.  
_

**G. Gryffindor – 100 B.C.**

"_Sucked my breasts like no one can!" – H.H._

"_H.H. and I were looking for some Vampire's Blood for potion ingredients when a coffin door opened and he pulled us in. So me and H.H. punished him for scaring us. . We made him our sex slave for the entire night. That was the best idea I ever had.. - R.R.  
_

**H. Potter – 1997**

"_Beats G.G.'s record. He may be a bit shy at first, but when you see him go wild and drunk.. Let's just say.. that night involved a empty classroom, with him and me, and two others. – G.W._

"_Scratch my review above. He beats his own record! He did it again when he was drunk at the party we held when Gryffindor won the Cup. But now with me and 3 others. Merlin! It was agonizing in waiting for your turn to share his balls with 3 others! But it was all worth it when I got my numerous turns! – G.W._

And then.. finally…

**D. Malfoy – 1997**

"_We were going at it for 24 hours straight, no joke." – L. B._

"_I wish my current boyfriend has his dick… 14 ½ inches!" – H. A._

"_Beats H. Potter and G.G. The statistics were: 1 man, 5 girls (all from different houses and a teacher plus a broom closet. And it was heaven sucking those balls. Plus, he gave me 9 5-minutes-long orgies! – L.L._

All in all, except the scarred memories he has of the others, he's very glad of the ratings he got. He was going to visit the same bathroom to see the scale again, when..

**.o0OoO0o.**

Hermione saw her target. No one can mistake his platinum blonde hair. She was going to approach the target when she realized where her target was going. Why the hell was he going to a girl's bathroom? Never mind. This would be the perfect opportunity to isolate her victim. No one ever visits that bathroom anymore except to snog. And everyone was in Hogsmeade today except him and her since they were assigned by Dumbledore to plan the next Christmas ball, although the missed Hogsmeade trip will be made up for since only they are allowed to go next Saturday.

Quietly stalking her victim, she noticed that he was looking at a weird-looking chart by the wall. She stealthily followed him, locking the door with a _Colloportus_ charm, just in case. She then placed a Blur Charm on her face so he wouldn't see her clearly - as one of the things she learned from Mistress, and that is he should never know the identity of the Seductress/Seductress-in-waiting. She braced herself, hell, she even straightened her hair for this. So she said the spell that knocked him to the wall and clasped his hands with metal hoops similar to what the police use. She was ready.

"_Make him lust for you,"_ Ginny had said in one of their lessons. She will not fail her Mistress. Draco Malfoy will never know what hit him.

**.o0OoO0o.**

Draco Malfoy was delighted. His "account" in the Hotness Scale was updated! More reviews were written in those Wizard Parchment-Post-It's. He was in the middle of reading an interesting one when he was suddenly knocked up. Then, against his will, his hands went up and were clasped by some weird metal circles.

Panic was written on his face until he saw the girl.

There was this one girl, walking towards him. Her Hogwarts robe, stripped of any House indications, was kinda floating a bit around her, making her look like a black angel, her chestnut brown hair perfecting the look. He looked up to see the face, only for some odd reason, her face was a blur.

Who was this mystery girl? He felt like he knows her somewhere. And why was she hiding her identity? And damn, she was hot.

"Who the hell-"

And then, the said angel ran towards him, knocking him again against the wall. He was so surprised at the action that his jaw dropped, and the woman seized the opportunity to kiss him. Suddenly, their tongues were in a frenzy, wanting to taste each other, as much as they can. His hands felt her chest area- which was at least a 37 D (drools) -and squeezed it hard, emitting a whimper from her. Moans were exchanged from both parties to show their enjoyment. And then her hands were all over him, stripping him and he abided willingly. And when he proceeded to undo her robes, she stopped him. Before he could even open his mouth to protest with this injustice, she lifted her robe just enough for him to see her black lacy underwear. His mouth dried up and then she began to grind her lacy underwear with his balls. Grinding slowly and over and over again while she licked his chest, lingering on his nipples and she went way down. Then, she wrapped her legs around him, as she grinded him once again.

Draco couldn't take it anymore, he doesn't care if they're in a girl's bathroom and someone may walk on them right now, he just wants to go inside her, right now.

But it seems like the girl has other ideas.

"Meet me on Friday at the fifth floor, if you want to have some more of this." She whispered near his ear.

He couln't wait that long! He wants her right now!

She then lowered down her head and sucked his balls hard just once.

"Mmmm… So it is true.. it IS 15 inches…," He heard her murmur.

He smirked for a moment and then it quickly turned to disappointment because she started to dress him slowly, starting with the boxers. Her hands groped his dick slightly and then she kissed it and patted it once before bringing the boxers up his waist. And then, she stood up to leave.

Inside, Draco was going crazy. How can she do this to him? She worked him hard, turned him on like no one has before and then she leaves? So, he tried to grab her but he remembered his hands were shackled up and his wand was lying with his robes somewhere.

"Uh-uh, Draco.. 'till next Friday then. Oh, and good luck getting out of those." After that, the girl left.

He was still staring speechless after her for a few moments when her words registered in his mind.

First, he's in the girl's bathroom and he's a guy.

Second, any minute now, Hogwarts students will be back from Hogsmeade and this is the nearest bathroom near the Entrance Hall, where they will most likely use.

Third, he wasn't wearing anything except his boxers.

And finally, he was Draco Malfoy. Hey, he has a reputation for not being "tied down" to one girl to keep, you know.

He screamed bloody murder.

"AAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHH!!!!

Of course, due to panic, he forgot that screaming will only attract attention from everyone.

Including the Hogwarts staff, in case of emergency.

Moments later, a sneering man with his black robes billowing around him, a woman wearing deep emerald robes, complete with a deep emerald pointed hat and a very, very old man with a star studded purple robes appeared. All of them looked for the signs of the commotion when all their eyes fell upon him.

The sneering man sneered even more but not before a small, rare smile showed.

The woman, on the other hand looked shocked for a moment then a blush colored her cheeks. She then looked away.

The very, very old man was a different story however. The others appeared to have taken control of their actions and emotions while he, once looking all majestic and headmaster-like a moment ago lost the composure his colleagues had. He roared in laughter and was banging his old knotted hands against the cubicle doors, fighting a strong battle of will to not crumble down the floor so as to preserve what dignity he has left.

Speaking of dignity, Draco Malfoy has none left whatsoever.

Poor kid.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!"

Of course, with that, more Professors and students - male and female alike went inside

**.o0OoO0o.**

**P.S. Please review! I promise I'll update faster if I get lots of reviews! **

**P.P.S. If you have some suggestions (ex: the "reviews" in the HOTNESS SCALE) for the next chapter, please tell me! If I find out that it fits perfectly with the following chapters, I'll insert it and thank you profusely. Even if the ideas are senseless and just plain funny, I'll find inspiration somehow.**

**P.P.P.S. If you want to improve something in my writing, please tell me in the reviews and let's see what I can do about it.**

**P.P.P.P.P.S. Can you guess the people behind the initials in the "HOTNESS SCALE?" I'll post it for the next chapter. (although some ARE obvious) **

**P.P.P.P.S. Thanks for reading this fic and for reading these last minute reminders! Once, again, please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ha! I updated earlier than before.. yey for me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot, of course. **

_**Seductress-In-Waiting, Chapter 3**_

**.o0OoO0o.**

"Catch you up later, guys," Hermione yelled, waving goodbye as her friends trekked back to Hogwarts. They had asked her what she would be doing in Hogsmeade without them and with a poker-face, she lied.

For the first time, Hermione Caitlin Granger lied.

"I'll just have to buy some last-minute errands to do for Professor Dumbledore," she had said, and Harry and Ron believed it easily and why wouldn't they? They never knew she had a capability to lie like this without them ever knowing. They claimed to know her like the back of their palms, after being best friends with her for six years.

But Ginny Weasley was a different matter, however. She smirked knowingly when they weren't looking and knew that she lied straight for the first time. And before she turned around to follow the boys, she smiled at her student, proud at Hermione. And with that, she scampered off with Harry and Ron and left Hermione all alone to wreak havoc in Hogsmeade, specifically in the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes with Draco Malfoy as a victim. She couldn't wait to hear about this escapade.

"Point me, Draco Malfoy," Hermione whispered when she was finally left alone, as she held her wand in front of her, eyes intent like a predator to a prey.

**.o0OoO0o.**

Finally, after half an hour of searching, she caught a glimpse of that particular platinum blond hair of his. He was alone, near Fred and George's closed joke shop and appeared to be going back to Hogwarts. But she knew he wouldn't get there soon, at least, not after a few hours, after what she has planned for him.

Unknown by her, Draco Malfoy was planning the exact same thing, only a few hours longer.

**.o0OoO0o.**

She was going to pay. He doesn't care who the fucking hell she is, nobody embarrasses a Malfoy, (ESPECIALLY IN THE HOTNESS SCALE, THE MOST PRESTIGIOUS SCALE EVER!), and gets away with it, he thought, indignantly. Good thing, he was visiting the Scale again, but in a different bathroom than the last one, (Aargh, the memories!). Apparently, he hasn't learned his lesson in never going inside a Girls' Bathroom but this encounter proved to be the opposite of that the last one, because he learned something very useful that will later happen tonight.

**oOo FLASHBACK oOo**

**HOTNESS SCALE… NOT!! the revised……**

**Severus Snape – 1983**

"_In fairness, he has okay sex 'skills' but when I ran my hand through his head, shivered me timbers.. and it's not because of pleasure." – P.S._

"_I agree with P.S., although not about the okay sex skills. We were having a very, very great time, when something rang and he ran to his potions, leaving me. I think that if he can, he will have sex with those potion cauldrons rather than girls. All in all, not a pleasurable night." – B.B._

**Neville Longbottom - 1996**

"_Before y'all judge me for having it with him, let me all tell you that I was feeling sorry for the guy. He practically screamed virgin, so I de-virginized him. And then he threw up in my bed. That was the most unforgettable thing ever. And to say the least, I'm not looking forward in having him on my bed ever again." – L.B. _

"_I thank L.B. for that night. When he was with me, I thought the Crumpled Horned Snorcacks was doing me, and let me tell you, those creatures are waaaay too good for their own horns! – L.L._

and, again, then finally…

**Draco Malfoy - 1996**

"_You call him, sex god? I have him wrapped around my flower. And I only moaned, like once, while he moaned, groaned, gasped and all that a couple hundred times." – SiW '97_

"_OMG! Is that true? You didn't really feel anything much? I sure did when he did me!" – A.J._

"_It is. And the dick's not 15 inches, it's only 10." – SiW, '97_

"_Gasp!" – A,J., A.S., P.P., G.W., M.B., E.M., P.P. twin #1, P.P. twin #2 and DM fan club _

That is so not true!And who the hell is this SiW? And what's up with '97? Who the hell is she? And I so have an eleven inches one, I just checked last night.

Oh, Merlin! I'm losing my touch, he thought in despair.

Suddenly, the door creaked open and successfully pulled him out of his reverie. Just in time, he ran towards the nearest cubicle and hoping that whoever came in, didn't see him.

"Ginny, can you do me a favor?" Hmmm… that voice is very familiar. So one of them is the Weaslette ehh? I wonder whom she's talking to….

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you ask Fred and George to give me their keys tonight with their joke shop?"

"Okaaaaay… why?"

"Let's just say, I'm going to promote their products tonight."

"Hmm…. does this have something to do with a certain Draco Malfoy?"

"It has EVERYTHING to do with him." Then a door opened, signaling their exit.

I went outside the cubicle as fast as I can, not caring whether they see me in the girls' bathroom yet again, hoping to catch a glimpse of Weaselette's friend, but they just went out.

That voice, Weaselette's friend. That voice belongs to SiW, the one who wrote in the scale. The SiW who snogged him at the other bathroom; the best make-out he ever had; the only girl who left him at the scene of crime and not the other way around; the cause of his most embarrassing moment of his life.

Who IS she?

**OoO END FLASHBACK OoO**

He licked his lips in anticipation. Can't be long now, he mused.

And then, as if hearing his exact thoughts, she arrived on time and still caught him unawares even with all the preparation he made. Familiar arms wrapped around him, and when he was turning around to finally glimpse at SiW, a handkerchief was clapped against his mouth and nose.

'Something smells fi-'

**.o0OoO0o.**

That's weird, Hermione thought, as she dragged Draco inside the joke shop. For a moment there, with his foot tapping impatiently and his head swiveling around like he's looking for someone. It seems like he was waiting for her or something.

But that's impossible. He never saw her face and he doesn't know who she is. And only she and Ginny knew what she will do tonight and all the Seductress Mistresses, Seductor Masters and their Seductress/Seductor-in-Waiting's swore on an oath to never say anything that was part of the 'lessons' to others or in front of others. Their identity is to always remain a secret. If they were recognized, trouble would ensue.

She looked at her victim and then her breath hitched. Lying there was the most beautiful creature she ever saw. Draco Malfoy was in a semi-fetus position, his angelic face facing her, with his blond locks partly covering his closed eyes. His luscious lips was curved upward, as if holding a secret, so unlike the devilish smirk he always reserves for her and her friends.

She shook her head. Those notions are ridiculous! The only thing she feels towards him is lust, like what all Seductress-in-Waiting's should feel about their victim. And she only liked his outer appearance, nothing more. Merlin knows what he's really like, when he's awake. Take it from the girl he tormented the first time he laid his eyes on her. He's just different when he's sleeping, that's all.

She shook her head again to get rid of the lingering thoughts about him. Besides, it was back to business… and pleasure, but only business. And with that thought, she put on her 'costume' for the night, designed to knock his socks or to be more accurate, his boxers off.

**.o0OoO0o.**

Draco awoke to the smells of candy. He opened his eyes but closed them again when bright light hit his eyes. He rubbed them and opened them again.

His jaw dropped, he was in Candy Land, just like in his dreams.

Thinking that he's still in a dream, he realized he was sitting on a chocolate pillow looking over pudding-mountains. Fountains of vanilla splashed merrily, getting his attention, with fishes in all varieties of colors and flavors. Candy canes surrounded the area with edible sugar coated bows. Soft marshmallows dotted the vicinity with sticks in the middle for ready-eating. You could even see pink and white cotton candy, floating serenely like clouds high above the ground. Different flavors of all kinds of candy were littered on the ground, all of them glittering in the light. Lollipops the size of tress can also be seen in the near horizon. And those are the only things he can see.

He was about to lick some of the candy canes to his right, to start with and explore when his eyes found the most tasty treat of them all.

Thoughts about finding the secret identity of SiW left him, together with all the things he planned to do.

Lush sugar-encrusted strawberries covered her ample breasts, with a string of white chocolates to hold them up. Her lower ensemble consists of a small triangle full of a moist and creamy substance. Her hair was wild and loose, a lolly flower tucked on her ear. Other than that, she was nakedly delicious, tasty and looking edible enough to devour.

"Come here, Draco," the mysterious being said while making a beckoning gesture towards him.

At this, Draco Malfoy fainted.

It must be the candy.

**.o0OoO0o.**

Hermione laughed. Once again, Draco Malfoy was knocked out because of her. I wonder if it has anything to do with my outfit, she mused.

She became bored at waiting for him to wake up, so she walked around her beautiful creations and plucked and picked her most favorite candy of all to do her bidding: dark chocolate and stuck them all together in a shape of boxers. She vanished all of Draco's clothing and put the 'boxers' on, after looking longingly at his family jewels, of course.

She sighed in content.

When she looked at him again, sleeping again, so peacefully, she realized that she was tired too, with all the wand swishing and flicking she had to do to 'redecorate' this place into a candy wonderland. She decided to lie beside Draco, the soft chocolate pudding looking more and more inviting as the seconds tick away.

Besides, I'll just lie down for a few seconds.. nothing more... she reasoned sleepily.

A few seconds later…

"ZzZZzZz"

Unknown to both to them, Draco moved beside her and cuddled her with his arms wrapped around her, his face touching Hermione's chest area. He cuddled closer and closer… until they were like two pieces in a jigsaw puzzle.

**.o0OoO0o.**

They awoke simultaneously. On one hand, Draco awoke to the strong delicious aromas of freshly-picked strawberries. Without thinking straight, he began to nibble and bite the pink delicacy, inch by delicious inch. On the other hand, Hermione awoke gasping to the sudden wet, pleasurable feeling by her chest area. Her eyes looked down to find the doer of said actions when she saw Draco Malfoy.

Her gasp of pleasure seemed to bring Draco back to reality and realized he was sucking her breasts. Smiling impishly at her and showing his strawberry juice filled mouth, he continued his task on doing said activity until her pink nipples finally showed. He bit them gently but with passion while he rubbed his large hands on her hips, caressing the whipped cream-covered skin. He did this again and again until Hermione can't take it anymore. She cupped his face with her hands and brought his lips to hers and kissed him with all the mustered up pleasure she felt, her vagina, now free of the whipped cream grinding hard with his hard boxers.

Suddenly remembering his created underwear, she brought down her face to his quickly hardening private member and began sucking the dark chocolate, causing Draco to gasp in intense joy. To get her back, he quickly inserted two fingers inside her opening, making her arch her back in sudden delight. She clamped her mouth on his dick to stop her screams and whimpers as he gave her the most wonderful orgasms she has ever received.

Hands were all over, touching and caressing whatever skin they can find; lips kissing all the sensitive spots, emitting husky groans from both parties.

Oh Merlin, she was in heaven.

**.o0OoO0o.**

**Hope you like the story! I had to write the beginnings of romance here and not lust. And sorry for the sort-of cliffie but I really need time to organize my thoughts for the next chapter! Please review! Oh, and I plan to thank all the people who have given me such wonderful and much-appreciated reviews! I'll acknowledge y'all with the next few chapters.. PLEASE REVIEW!! Oh yeah, and I'm saying sorry now for all the grammatical errors you had seen.. hehe.. I only checked them a bit. Hope the chappie made up for them though! oh and I apologize for the rushed mature scenes.. I'm just not experienced in writing those yet.. and I do not plan in writing more M scenes after Seductress-In-Waiting. So there. :p  
**


End file.
